<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s over, isn’t it? by nysxa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098459">it’s over, isn’t it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysxa/pseuds/nysxa'>nysxa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, I can’t tag, M/M, Multi, Other, have fun reading, i struggled with ao3 most of the time, idk - Freeform, i’m so tired, kudos, kudos and comments appreciated, mucho gracias, this took less then a day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysxa/pseuds/nysxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>schlatts perspective on quackity’s marriage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i do not ship real people, only personas, don’t b weirdchamp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy &amp; Jschlatt, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jack Manifold &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s over, isn’t it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had more i wanted to write, about sapnap being on the dreams side, karl on manburg a side, and quackity on pogtopias. a big strain in the marriage early on... </p>
<p>n e way, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>schlatt refused, wouldn't, <i> couldn't,</i> let himself cry, because in the end this was all his fault.</p>
<p>he had been okay with quackitys friends. the vice president needed someone other then him right? they never really lasted though, quackity made and forgot about friends within a few weeks. karl and sapnap just quackitys newest interest, his newest friends to joke around with. </p>
<p> although schlatt was spread to be an almighty ruler, <i> he was the emperor of manburg, </i> his cabinet had much more free time then people spread them too. </p>
<p>"i'll be back okay, babe?" quackity grinned, his joking laugh prominent simply before jogging off to catch up with his new friends. </p>
<p>schlatt was aware of everything, aware of everyone in his cabinets doings.  he knew tubbo frequently visited the girls bakery, spending the majority of his time with her, fundy going about doing nothing and everything at the same time, george sleeping his days away, spending the nights away from manburg with dream, and quackity, the second he left the white house spending his days and nights with karl and sapnap. </p>
<p>schlatt was fine with them, because quackity always came back. would always come back to him, in the mornings ready for work in the same tux with the same blue beanie. </p>
<p>"any work today, pres?"</p>
<p>"yeah, can you and tubbo get through those papers? i'm gonna go tax collecting." schlatt grinned and quackity had laughed. </p>
<p>schlatt remembered knocking on their door, karl opening the door looking groggy from the morning. </p>
<p>"schlatt!" karl exclaimed, suddenly awake, a grin on his face. "come in! i'll go grab the iron." </p>
<p>schlatt had stepped in, the door closing gently as karl moved to another room. </p>
<p>sapnap came out from behind a corner and schlatt felt his heart drop. sapnap wearing one of quackitys many dark blue hoodies, his hair in his eyes his bandana not having been tied onto his head yet that day. </p>
<p>"schlatt, morning." sapnap spoke simply, moving sluggishly towards their kitchen. looking into the furnace that glowed a dangerous red color. </p>
<p>"sapnap." schlatt spoke, the taunting grin returning to his face. he couldn't let them get comfortable with quackity. they were simply novelties, a phase quackity would soon overcome. "how have you been?" </p>
<p>sapnap turned back to face him, pulling an apple from a cauldron that seemingly was soaking all sorts of fruits. </p>
<p>"good." he paused, taking a bite of his apple. "dreams happier with you in charge." he swallowed, "not with moving out the land without his permission though." </p>
<p>karl walked in just as sapnap finished his statement, a stack and a half of iron gleaming in his hands. </p>
<p>"enough for the three of us." karl spoke, handing it all over to him. </p>
<p>"three of us?" schlatt asked. </p>
<p>"quackity lives here too?" karl spoke, unsure as he looked up at schlatt. "he moved in a few days ago." </p>
<p>schlatt grinned, doing what he did best. holding in what he wanted to feel, what he wanted to say. </p>
<p>"not for long i bet." schlatt spoke as nonchalantly as he could. turning and ready to leave. </p>
<p>"what?" karl asked, his voice clipped. </p>
<p>"oh, it's just quackity moves houses a lot." schlatt spoke, "he lived with sam for a bit, he likes being with <i> friends. </i>"</p>
<p><i>"friends." </i> sapnap repeated dully. </p>
<p>"yeah," schlatt opened the door, a grin wide and present on his face. "see you two."</p>
<p>quackity and him argued for the first time the next day. </p>
<p>"you shouldn't be mad, i'm doing you a favor. you'll get bored of them soon enough, don't lead them on, quackity." </p>
<p>"that's not the point, schlatt! my relationships are none of your business." </p>
<p><i>"i'm the president, </i> everything is my business." </p>
<p>"go to hell." </p>
<p>quackity had taken the rest of the day off. </p>
<p>after three months, schlatt had began to worry. quackity came in on time, left on time, did all schlatt asked of him but still was attached at the hip with karl and sapnap. schlatt walked into his vices office one to many times to find quackity staring down with a smile at his communicator. </p>
<p>schlatt picked up drinking after that point, he found himself more often then not yelling. yelling at tubbo and quackity. arguing often with quackity, driving the wedge further and further between them. </p>
<p>they argued about everything and anything, most times schlatt was drunk.</p>
<p>"you can't leave me out of these things, schlatt! i need to know when we're making deals with people! i need to k-" </p>
<p>"they don't involve you, therefore it's not your business"</p>
<p>"i'm the vice president, <i> everything's my business." </i></p>
<p>schlatt snorted at that. </p>
<p>"if we're still using that card, what's your business with karl and sapnap?" schlatt asked. </p>
<p>quackity looked taken aback, 'it's none of your business' hanging onto his tongue. </p>
<p>"that's what i thought." schlatt laughed, drinking a little more of whatever was in the glass next to him. </p>
<p>"that's not the same." quackity argued, "knowing when we make deals with other lands is different then what i do with sapnap and karl." </p>
<p>"all the same to me, babe." schlatt laughed, a grin on his face.</p>
<p>"we're dating." quackity let out a bitter laugh, "sapnap, karl and i. is that what you want to hear?"</p>
<p>"maybe." </p>
<p>"it wouldn't of worked out, you know that." quackity spoke. "we had to stop, you never wanted <i> us </i>." </p>
<p>schlatt wanted to argue with that. he <i> did </i> want them, quackity and him. it was clear though that quackity had moved on, he didn't want schlatt anymore.</p>
<p>"it's over, isn't it?" schlatt questioned. he aimed for sarcastic, the words only seemed to come off as bittersweet. </p>
<p>it had been nine months when quackity came in with the biggest grin on his face. </p>
<p>it was on one of the rare occasions that schlatt was sober. tubbo had been talking his ear off all morning,  all about the festival schlatt had asked him to plan. </p>
<p>"whatever you think is good tubbo." </p>
<p>"do you mind if i get karl to help me with the tents? he's really good with things like this." </p>
<p>schlatts skin crawled at the younger mans name. </p>
<p>"whatever you wanna do tubbo." </p>
<p>with the tension between pogtopia mounting, no one held a smile for to long. schlatt knew the festival would do nothing to ease that, knowing what he had to do would only bubble things over. </p>
<p>"any reason for the smile quackity?" tubbo asked. </p>
<p>"karl proposed!" </p>
<p>"proposed?" </p>
<p>"to sapnap and i!" </p>
<p>he'd held out his hand showing off the simple band. schlatts stomach twisted, angrily and he was ready to yell. </p>
<p>quackitys face fell some, "said he wanted to get married before the war. just in case." </p>
<p>the rest was left unsaid, schlatt sighed his anger dissipating. quackity and him were done with, no matter how much he hated it. </p>
<p>"you all have lives left, you'll be fine." schlatt spoke. </p>
<p>tubbo had smiled from beside schlatt, ignoring his comment "that's great big q! when are you planning it?" </p>
<p>quackity smiled bright, "i've got no idea, i'd think before the festival?" </p>
<p>tubbos eyes widened, "that's only a few weeks away, if you need help let me know yeah?" </p>
<p>"i'd hope between the three of us we can figure something out without outside help." quackity laughed. </p>
<p>"there's paperwork i need you to do on your desk." schlatt cut in, tired of hearing about quackitys wedding. </p>
<p>"yessir!" quackity fake saluted with a grin, walking away  "see ya, tubbo!"</p>
<p>and that's how schlatt ended up at their wedding. everyone seemingly attended, the vows had been done with hours ago the three giddy with the excitement of it all. </p>
<p>schlatt had looked around the wedding. one to many times. they'd ask that everyone 'remain neutral' while at the wedding and after party. it was a choice to attend and if you didn't think you could 'remain neutral' not to come. </p>
<p>many people schlatt rarely saw had come. purpled and ponk main examples, schlatt knew they were apart of the dream smp. they held no allegiance to any sides, during wars they sat back and watched. </p>
<p>punz and sam were rare faces but they weren't neutral. they both were memebers of the dream smp. sam helped what side he thought was right, but never fought for them. punz fought for the dream smp in the original war for l'manburg, but had yet to show that he cares at all for the progression of the rivaling nations. </p>
<p>showing karl had forgot to invite no one, even callahan and alyssa had shown, leaving shortly after the wedding not sticking around to socialize. </p>
<p>sam played as quackitys best man, tubbo as karl's, dream as sapnaps. </p>
<p>schlatt felt his heart pang, not even making it as quackitys best man. sam always treated quackity with respect, making sure he always had tools and armor. </p>
<p>schlatt on the other hand most likely didn't offer quackity much. it was quackitys votes that pulled schlatt to the win, schlatt would be lying if he said that was fair to quackity. quackity should've been the president, with schlatt as a vice but when he'd brought the proposition to schlatt, quackity was adamant on schlatt being president with george and him as vices.</p>
<p>schlatt was nothing without quackity. </p>
<p>the wedding seemed to move in slow motion, or maybe schlatt was, he couldn't tell. it ended, everyone helping with the clean up to get church prime looking as it had.</p>
<p>everyone left with grins a smiles, some people leaving together as they made there way home. tubbo walked schlatt back to the white house in silence.</p>
<p>"gotta make sure you get there alright, you are the president after all." tubbo spoke, ditching his few friends to bring schlatt back to the white house.</p>
<p>now, with quackitys marriage set in stone, and tubbo being the traitor he was, schlatt didn’t feel bad about the festival anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, i do not ship real people, only personas, don’t b weirdchamp. </p>
<p>i don’t know if i’ll write the rest like i wanted to, if you couldn’t tell i gave up on this half way through. </p>
<p>comments and kudos keep me writing, hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>